A tree stand is known consisting of a casing base fitted with a threaded and adjustable cone that can be screwed into the base. The casing base has radially movable clamping shoes which have on the upper, outwardly-directed edge, a bevel upon which the travelling or adjustable cone acts. By turning the travelling cone, the clamping shoes are displaced towards the center of the casing base until the tree trunk is securely clamped. This tree stand can be used only for a small range of tree trunk diameters, because the slant at the back end of the clamping shoes cannot exceed a certain angle, since thereafter, it is not possible to horizontally displace the clamping shoes.